Going for a ride
by AnniUnicorn
Summary: Nicole has a special surprise for Waverly. Including a hobby of Nicole nobody knew about. Will Waverly like it? I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes.. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! I hope you enjoy it. Is has been a crazy ride ;) for WayHaught. . Please tell me if I should go on with writing. It was so much fun to write it. Love you all. 3 Should I go on? Ideas, wishes? ;)
1. The journey starts

Going for a ride

It was a beautiful day in Purgatory and Waverly had just finished her daily morning routine. Her long hair was falling down her back because she knew her girlfriend loved it when she was wearing her hair like this. Nicole. God, she was so lucky to have her by her side. She shuddered thinking about Champ. Waverly was relieved that these times were officially over and that she was able to be herself now. After she had woken up this morning she had seen a note from Nicole:

Good morning Baby, didn't want to wake you up. You were so cute sleeping, like always.

But I wanted to tell you that I have a surprise for you. Pick me up at 4pm at the station. See you there.

Yours, Nicole

Just thinking about that note put a huge smile to Waverly's face. It was only 1pm so she still had a lot of time left until she had to pick up Nicole from work. Maybe she'd check on Wynonna and how she was doing besides the whole baby drama going on right now. As she was thinking about Wynonna her hands were already typing her number into the phone.

Huff. It had been a day. Nicole hadn't know how many problems some people had. One had come in and wanted to start an investigation because her neighbour hadn't been cutting the lawn anymore. She had had to stay calm and explain to that lady that the police wasn't there for these kind of "cases". But the woman hadn't been willing to leave until Nicole had checked on her neighbour. Only Nedley had been able to calm her down by telling her that her neighbour was on vacation. She loved Purgatory but sometimes it was just too much for her. She was from a big city where nobody cared about their neighbours as long as they didn't deal with drugs or cause any problems. But it was nearly 4pm and that meant her shift was nearly over.

She had told Waves in the note she had left, that she had a surprise for her. And that surprise would make Waves marvel. Nicole still didn't know if it was going to be Waverly's thing but she hoped she wouldn't be opposed to the idea and would enjoy it as much as she did.

She looked at the clock. It was 3:56pm which meant Waves would be there any minute. Nicole got up from her chair and looked around the corner checking if someone was waiting to be seen. Luckily nobody was there so she walked to her locker to get changed. She kept on the uniform and only changed her shoes. These boots were really heavy and for the surprise she would need other shoes.

Afterwards Nicole went back to her desk because she had forgotten something really important.

"Hi Nedley, is Nicole out for a case?"

Nicole knew that voice like she knew no other voice. She turned around and walked through the hall.

"Looks like she's already heard you." Nedley replied with a little smile on his face. "I'm off for today, Sheriff. See you tomorrow." She walked past her boss and greeted Waverly with a quick kiss on her lips.

Both of them left the station. Outside Waverly pulled on Nicole's hand to make her stop. As Nicole was standing in front of her she put her arms around her waist. "That note was the cutest thing I've seen in a while. Thank you." Waverly raised herself on her tiptoes to give Nicole a long and slow kiss. "Well, if I always get a kiss like this after leaving a short note, you'll get one every morning now." Nicole had the biggest smile on her face while saying that.

"Now, I wanna know - what is in that huge bag you have with you? And what is the surprise you were teasing me about?"

Nicole looked down between her legs where a huge bag was standing. She had nearly forgotten it and had had to go back to her desk after changing her shoes.

Her face turned into one huge smile as she was speaking: "Well this bag is part of your surprise."

Waverly stepped away from Nicole a little to take a closer look at the bag. It was a black sports bag she had never seen before.

"Now I'm confused. What is it?" she asked getting more and more excited.

"You'll see in a few minutes. I promise." Nicole added the second sentence because she saw a familiar look on Waverly's face. She was really excited and wanted to know what was going on.

"We have to walk a little. Come, let me show you where we'll go."

Nicole took Waverly's hand into hers. The two of them walked down the street to a big building with garage doors on it. Waverly's confusion grew with every step they got closer to that building. A few moments later Nicole stopped in front of a garage.

"What are we doing here?" Waverly asked.

"We're close to the surprise I've promised you. I just want you to see it and perhaps you give it a try. Because I love it and would like to share some time with you with this surprise." Waverly's look changed from confused to shocked in a brief second. What was Nicole planning? Was there a secret dungeon she didn't know of? And what would she think if it really was a dungeon? As Waverly was thinking all these things, Nicole opened the garage. It was very dark inside. She entered and seemed to be gone for a few seconds until the lights were switched on and the garage was lit-up. For a few seconds Waverly couldn't see anything but then she saw it.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and ran into the garage.

"I didn't know you own a motorcycle!"

Nicole was surprised by that reaction. "So you like it?", she asked, not knowing what to expect after that reaction.

"Are you kidding? That is a Kawasaki Ninja! One of the best motorcycles in the world. And it is a Ninja ZX-10R. I LOVE IT!", she screamed.

Wow. If Nicole hadn't been in love with Waverly before she would have fallen for her right now. She knew the brand and the type of her bike. She was the luckiest girlfriend in the world.

Nicole walked over to Waverly who was touching the tank of the bike.

"How could you hide this for so long?"

"I wasn't sure if it is your thing. So I wanted to wait for a bit and see how things would work out between you and me. But I see you like bikes."

"I love them. Wynonna was lucky enough to get the bike from our uncle. I wish I could have gotten it. I swear I'm so happy for her but I'm a little jealous, too."

Nicole couldn't hold back anymore, she just grabbed her and kissed her hard and intensively. She ended the kiss breathing heavily.

"Wow. That was amazing." Waverly said between breaths.

"I'll show you what's in that bag now." Nicole said and grabbed the bag from the floor.

As she opened it she took out two helmets.

"Oh my god, yes. Let's go for a ride. Please, Baby!" Waverly shouted jumping around a little.

"Okay, then let's go."

Nicole put on the helmet and took a jacket matching her helmet out of the bag. She pulled her leg over the machine and sat down to start the engine.

Waverly watched her doing that and really enjoyed it. Nicole looked so hot in this very tight jacket and her black helmet. Her visor was still open so she could see her gorgeous face.

Nicole started the engine and the motor roared really loudly. God, she loved motorcycles, she hoped Nicole would make the engine scream how she liked it.

As Nicole looked over she went over to her putting her helmet on. It fit her right away. "How did you know which size I would need?"

"I've been driving for years now. I know some things, Baby." Nicole answered.

Waverly shuddered a little by the words Nicole was saying.

Nicole turned around. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready", she replied and put her arms around Nicole very closely to hold herself tightly to her.

With a loud click Nicole engaged the first gear. Then she started driving very slowly to Waverly's disappointment.

"Can't you drive faster?"

"Just wait until we get to the highway. Then I'll show you how I really drive, Baby."

A few moments later Nicole stepped on the gas very heavily and the two were flying over the highway. Waverly had to hold herself tighter to Nicole so she wouldn't fall off the bike.

"Wooooooooohoooooooo", Waverly screamed against the airstream.

A huge smile came across Nicole's face. She didn't know Waves would love driving with her that much. Because she wanted her to have more fun she stepped on the gas a little more. Waves started screaming again.

"Yeeeeeeees. I LOVE IT SO MUCH!"

An hour later Nicole drove the bike near a mountain. Waves had no idea where the two of them were but she didn't care because she was with Nicole and that was all that mattered.

They got off the black bike and took off their helmets.

"So I see this surprise was okay for you?"

"Okay? Are you kidding me? That was so much fun! We need to do that way more often!" Waverly shouted and nearly jumped into Nicole's arms. Instead she kissed her deeply and very long. She pulled away a little but made sure their lips were still touching. Waves was playing with Nicole's hair as her girlfriend started talking.

"Waves… I have another surprise for you."


	2. Magic in the forest

Going for a ride(2)

Waverly wasn't sure if she had heard correctly what Nicole had just said. She looked Nicole in the eyes and asked: "What? There is another surprise?" Nicole began to smile and wrapped her arms tighter around Waverly.

"Yes… There is another surprise for you. But we'll have to walk a bit. It's not far away, don't worry."

Waverly's face lighted up and she kissed Nicole softly on her lips.

"Is my calendar wrong and I missed my birthday?"

"No!", Nicole laughed. "Your calendar is perfectly right. I've seen it this morning."

"How do I deserve you, Baby?" Waverly placed her head against Nicole's chest and closed her eyes while hugging her beautiful girlfriend.

Nicole put her hand on Waverly's head and started stroking her hair.

"Well today is not your birthday but I thought I should show you how much you mean to me. Waves, I've never really thought about love and relationships in general. I've always just jumped in without thinking about the future or anything else. When someone told me, that you just felt it when someone was your perfect match to complete you, I always smiled and said I don't believe in such soppy stuff." She pulled Waverly away to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"But when I met you at Shorty's, I understood what they had been talking about all along. From the very first moment I wanted to be a part of your life, as a lover or as a friend, it didn't matter to me. You are my perfect match. You are the one I want to come home to after a long day at the station. Waves, you complete me. Only with you I feel alive and strong."

Waverly's eyes filled with tears. Never in her life had she heard such beautiful and touching words before. She felt exactly the same about Nicole. But in this moment she wasn't able to speak. She looked at Nicole and hoped that she could just see in her eyes that she loved her and that she shared her emotions.

She lifted her head and kissed her with all of her heart. It started softly and slowly but quickly turned into something devotional (?). Waverly's tongue searched for Nicole's and found it fast. After a few moments they both separated from each other still holding each other tight.

Nicole knew that Waverly thought the same way about her and didn't push her to say anything. The kiss had been enough of an answer and the day was still young.

"Come on, let's get to the surprise." Nicole linked her fingers with Waverly's and the couple started walking down a path.

Waverly didn't know this place, she hadn't been there before, so she was excited to see where Nicole would take her.

15 minutes later the path split in two and a huge tree was hanging over one of the sides. Nicole lead her to the path with the tree and she followed. It was almost dark and it was hard to see the way *was willst du sagen?* inside the leave thickens.

After a brief moment the leaves unpicked and what Waverly saw was breathtaking.

There was a huge lake in the middle of two giant mountains. The light of the sundown was falling inside. Next to the lake there was a cute little cottage with small windows and a pitched roof. A small balcony was at the side of the lake. The view from the balcony had to be unbelieveable.

Waverly was standing alone the whole time until Nicole wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You like what you see?" she whispered in Waverly's ear.

"It is so beautiful. Can you pinch me, please? So that I know this isn't a dream."

Nicole brought her lips to Waverly's neck and kissed her softly. "This isn't a dream. Come. I'll show you the cottage."

Nicole started walking as she recognized a little pull on her hand holding her back.

She turned around and saw that Waverly hadn't moved yet. She just stared at Nicole and the scene around her.

"This cottage is yours?" She asked in total disbelief.

"Mhh… yes. I bought it when I moved to Purgatory. I just wanted to have a place to be whenever I'd feel lost and that everything is too much. It's my safe place." She answered in a really peaceful tone.

Nicole stretched out her hand, so that Waverly could take it.

She took her hand and the two made their way over to the cottage. The door was huge and beautiful. It was made of oak. They kept the wood naturally so that the door had a gorgeous bright tone.

Nicole pulled out her keys and opened the door. It unlocked without a sound and revealed a lovely livingroom.

The first thing you saw in the living room was a large couch which stood in front of a bonny fireplace. The fireplace was made of bricks. Her view went to the right side and the kitchen fell into her view. The kitchen had a kitchen island and was made out of a dark stone. You saw that the kitchen was supposed to be open to the living room so that you never lose contact while working in the kitchen. Nicole came to Waverlys side and touched her on the shoulder.

"How do you like it?"

"This place is wonderful. I wanna stay here forever." She replied and leaned against her.

"I'll show you the first floor." Nicole took the lead and walked past the kitchen to a winding staircase. It leaded into the first floor. Once at the top they walked left to a wide bedroom with a king sized bed in it. The bed was the center of the room and looked very comfy. Behind the bed you could see hinged doors who leaded to the balcony.

Nicole walked over to the hinged doors and opened them so that the both could step on the balcony.

The view was breathtaking. Waverly was in shock, in a very positive way. The lake was wide and beautifully clear. The mountains in the back of the lake reflected on the water surface. The sun was nearly gone behind the peaks. In one word, it was beauteous. Waverly went to the handrail of the balcony and rested her arm on the rail.

Nicole kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear: "The surprise is downstairs."

The two went down and found themselves again in the living room. But this time Waverly looked to the left side and saw a big dinner table, already prepared. On the table were a meal and candles. Nicole lighted the candles right now.

"How is it possible that all of this is here? We were together all the time. Since I picked you up from work.", said Waverly and shooked her head.

"Someone from the Hotel helped me setting it up. It was a favor because I helped to find a way helping the people who were poisoned at Bobo's party."

While she was talking Nicole pulled the chair for Waverly to sit. She went over and sat down as Nicole sat towards her. In front of Waverly stod a plate with delicious looking food.

"I know you're vegan so I chose a vegan meal for both of us."

"That's so nice of you. But you know that I'm ok with the fact that you eat meat. Aren't you?", Waverly asked.

"I know but I wanted to try it. I've to know what I'm probably missing.", answered Nicole.

If Wynonna would have been here she would have made choke noises, because of the heart eyes that Nicole and Waverly were exchanging.

"So let's start this meal I'm dying because of starvation.", Nicole added while she started laughing.

An hour and a delicious meal later, Waverly and Nicole started to clean the table and brought it, into the kitchen. Waverly wanted to say something to Nicole but she wasn't next to her. She was sitting on the couch, back turned to her. She walked over very quiet and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"This was the best day in... I don't know. Ever?", Waverly said that with the biggest smile on her face.

Nicole lifted her arm and stroked Waverlys arms.

"I'm happy you liked it. And I hope we can do it again from time to time. How would you like that?"

Waverly climbed over the backrest of the couch and sat on the lap of Nicole and brought her hands together behind Nicole's neck.

"I had an amazing day just because of you and you are still worrying if i liked it? I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"By being you.", Nicole said and smiled at her.

"You know...those things you...were saying earlier about me and you? Like the thing you said that I complete you…I…...feel the same. I wasn't able to say a word because you just blew me away with this. And I'm sorry for that. But I need you to know….that I agree with you. You are the one who made me realise who I really am. Without you I would still be with Champ unhappy and not myself. The moment you entered Shortys and introduced yourself I felt the same way as you did. I wanted to know you, to be close to you. But at first I didn't heard of my heart but then we spoke in the car and you were so supportive and understanding. And then aunt Gus told me that life is about surprises and the chances we take. Yes somehow she encouraged me to listen to my heart. And what then happened I don't need to tell you. But what I actually wanted to tell you is...I love you."

Nicole looked deep into Waverlys eyes and answered from the bottom of her heart.

"I love you, too Waves."

Waverly slowly leaned forward and kissed Nicole. This kiss wasn't about sex or anything else it was about two people being in love with each other and it stayed soft until the two stopped head to head, eyes closed.

Nicole just lifted Waverly a little up so that she could change the way she sat. She layed down on the couch and took Waverly with her. Waverly laid next to her with her head lying on her chest. She could hear Nicole's heart and immediately she knew that it was her destiny to be with that amazing women who she loves more than anything else. Ok not anything. She loves Wynonna so much.

As she was thinking about all these things, she didn't realized that Nicole started to breath peacefully as she fell asleep.

Waverly moved a little away and touched her cheek and whispered softly:"Good night my love."

Then she rested her head at her girlfriend's chest and putted her hand on her belly and soon after that, she fell asleep on her own.


	3. Everything okay?

Nicoles eyes fluttered as she woke up. The sunlight was falling through the closed curtains.

She realised that she must had sleeping on the couch the whole night.

Nicole raised her head to see where Waverly was. Was she already awake, or was she sleeping in the bedroom upstairs?

"Hey. You woke up."

Nicole turned around and saw Waverly holding a tray. She came over and sat next to Nicole. "Good morning, Baby." Waverly stroked Nicole's hair behind her ear.

Nicole loved it when she did this. But she loved nearly everything about Waverly.

However Nicole had lately the feeling that Waverly struggled with something. She didn't knew what it was and how important it was to her, but she knew it challenged her.

Now she looked at her.

"How has you been sleeping? Did you went into bed, upstairs?"

"No. I slept next to you. But next to you isn't right, it was more on you." Waverly responded.

Nicole laughed. Now she knew why her chest was hurding so much, because of Waverly's head.

"You could have gone to bed. It is so much more comfortable, than me."

"That isn't true. You know how much I love it to be with you? It doesn't matter how large the space is. I would always prefer to be next to you. But enough talking about sleeping. I made you some breakfast." she said and lifted the tray on Nicole's thigh.

On the tray was a plate with fruits and coffee for the both of them. Waverly took a mug with coffee and sipped on it. Nicole did the same. The coffee was delicious and a little stronger.

Waverly knew that Nicole liked her coffee stronger, than other people enjoy their coffee. She could have had a competition with Wynonna: Who likes the coffee more black? Waverly liked coffee, but she also liked tea. But today she wanted to share a coffee with her girlfriend.

After this amazing day, she felt more and more guilty, because of the kiss with Rosita.

She hadn't told Nicole yet.

But after yesterday and all the sweet things Nicole did for her, she had to tell her.

Nicole looked at Waverly and knew that something was going on in her head.

She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, Waves. What's going on? You look so very down. Is everything alright?" a worried look on her face.

A few moments left.

"Ugh...Excuse me. Have you asked me something?".

"Yes. I asked you if everything is alright. Did I do something that upsetted you? Do you wanna leave the cottage?" Nicole's despair grew with every word she said.

Waverly sat closer to Nicole and laid her hand on her knee, looking in Nicole's eyes.

"No. Absolutely not. You were amazing. Everything has been so beautiful and I still enjoy it. And I never wanna leave this cottage. I love it so much. Please don't worry about me. It'll be fine. I promise."

Nicole knew that this wasn't the whole truth, but she never pushed Waverly into anything. When she's ready, she'll talk to her.

Nicole picked a strawberry from her plate and brought it to her lips as she saw the look on Waverly face. She knew what would happen, when it happened.

Waverly came closer and bit into her strawberry. She licked her lips as she chew the fruit.

Some fruit juice ran down her chin. Nicole wiped it away with her thumb.

Both looked at each other with desire.

"Breakfast is so overrated." Nicole putted the tray away and as soon as the tray was gone Waverly kissed her. The kisses started already very passionate and transformed into something very soulful. Waverly pulled on Nicole's shirt.

"Waves...I think we should go upstairs.", said Nicole between kisses.

But she didn't waited for an answer and just grabbed her and carried her upstairs.

"You know that I love it when you pick me up.", Waverly draw samples on Nicole's back.

Nicole smiled into her folded arms.

"Yes, I know that.", she pulled around and grabbed Waverly to pull her closer. Nicole putted her head on Waverlys cheek, as she was laying behind her.

"I never wanna leave this cottage. I just want to be here with you, forever." Waverly started smiling, while talking.

"That would be a dream. But the reality is harsh. I've a job at the station and you have to help Wynonna killing demons."

Waverly turned around so that she could look into Nicoles face. God she is so beautiful and smart. She never wanted to lose her. Just the thought about a life without her, made her heart ache.

And fast her thoughts were back at the kiss. The kiss she regrets the most in this world. She had no feelings for Rosita but at this evening she just wanted to be with someone. She wasn't an Earp and her girlfriend hit the DNA-Result. She felt so betrayed. Now she knew that Nicole wanted to protect her but it hurted so much, when she found out she hit it.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she hide away her face in Nicole's collarbone.

"Baby, what is going on. Are you in pain? Please, tell me what's going on." said Nicole very worried and with panic on her face.

"I...just...I don't want this to end. And we have to go soon." Waverly avoided the real problem and hoped Nicole wouldn't ask anymore. She couldn't tell her about the kiss, not yet.

Nicole and Waverly got themselves ready and cleaned the house.

The mood was down after Waverlys little breakdown. Nicoles shift would start in a few hours and they had to drive back to Purgatory. On her phone Waverly found some messages from Wynonna and Doc. Doc's message was very confusing.

HEY: DO YOU KNOW HOW I CAN WRITE NORMAL; BABY GIRL? I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU: DOC

Waverly smiled as she saw the message. Doc got the phone a few days ago and he still struggles with the new technic. The message from Wynonna was very clear.

Waves, we need to talk about the baby. Bring Donuts and COFFEE. I need both RIGHT NOW.

"Could we stop at a bakery, while driving home?", Waverly turned around and saw that Nicole was already in her biking uniform.

"Sure. Wynonna needs some coffee and donuts, right? But first we've to stop at my house. I need to get another uniform, before my shift starts.", Nicole came over to Waverly and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll do this again, soon. I promise you. And we can use the bike more often, if you want to."

Waverly smiled and kissed her back on the cheek. She was looking forward to coming back to that place. It's amazing and the time with Nicole was relaxing as always.

Both went out of the house and started to walk back to the bike. While they walked Nicole got really silent, she hald the hand of Waverly but she thought about Waverly. She had no idea what was going on with her. Was something with Wynonna? A case at Black bag that got a little closer to Waverly than it actually should? Or even worse: Was it because of herself. Did she something wrong?

All this was running through Nicole's head as they headed for the bike.

At the bike Nicole sat down and waited for Waverly. But Waverly was standing backwards to her.

She was looking down the path and thought about the last two days with Nicole.

A few moments later she picked up her helmet and putted it on.

Nicole drove the way she did yesterday. At first a little slower and then she went to full speed.

First they had to stop at Nicole's house. Waverly waited outside. As the door opened and Nicole stepped out with her uniform, Waverly's heart made a little jump. She loved her in this uniform. It was the first thing she saw Nicole in, when she entered Shortys and at the same time her heart.

"Officer Haught. Is it allowed to look this hot at work?", asked Waverly with a flirty voice.

"It is allowed, because with this uniform I got your attention. And it's still running when I see your face.", replied Nicole with a pretty smile on her face.

The next stop was the Earp farm.

Nicole parked in front of the house and stopped the engine. She took off her helmet and looked at Waverly.

She climbed off the motorcycle and stood in front of her girlfriend. Nicole putted her arms around her and said: "I hope you enjoyed our little trip away from everything going on right now."

"Of course I enjoyed the trip. These two days had been so much more than a little trip, it was a escape from the craziness here. Thank you so much. I love you.", Waverly kissed her.

"Sooooo...the L-Word is out. Good for you two. But I need you to go Haught, because I need Waverlys help and when you are around, she always has this puppy look on her face and I'm not in the mood today.", said Wynonna standing behind them.

"I gotta go, before she uses Peacemaker on you."

"See ya, baby.", they said goodbye with a kiss.

"Nicole owns a bike? I think I like her a little more now.", said Wynonna as she watched Nicole drive away.

Waverly and Wynonna went into the house and Waverly started talking.

"I did a huge mistake, Wynonna. I can't tell you yet, but I feel so bad about it. And I don't know how I can fix it. God I wish this would be over already.", Waverly putted her head into her hands.

"Waves, you said you can't talk about it, but what I see is that you need to talk about it. You feel bad and I don't know why and you look exhausted. I think it's not only because of your readhead that you look tired. Whatever it is, you have to figure it out." she hugged her little sister and laid her head on hers.

"I can't lose her, Wynonna. If I would lose her I would die.", tears were running down her face.

"Baby Girl from what I see Nicole really loves you. You won't lose her. Do you hear me?", Wynonna pushed Waverly a little away, so that she could see her face.

"Don't cry. It'll work out, believe me."

"I just hope you're right. I need to talk to her. Tonight I'll talk to her".

At the same time at the police station.

Nicole entered the station and ran into Nedley. "Nicole, how was your trip with Waverly?".

"It was great. We had an amazing time and Waverly loved the bike. I didn't knew she is so into bikes.", Nicole smiled brightly from one cheek to other.

Nedley putted his hand on Nicole's shoulder and squeezed it: "That's good for you, Nicole. You look very happy with Waverly.".

The two smiled at each other and separated for their work. As she went to her desk Nicole thought about the trip and how Waverlys mood changed from literally one day to another. She had no idea what was going on but she didn't wanted to push her. Waverly will tell her when she was ready.

Although she was wondering if she had done something? Was it because of the trip? Was it at the end too much for Waverly?

At the end she couldn't change the fact that she had to wait for Waverly to open up to her.

Her phone was vibrating in her pants.

Hey Baby. We need to talk ASAP. Please come to the farm when you're off at work. Love Waverly

Nicoles forehead pulled into folds as she read the message.

What was going on with her Waverly?


	4. We need to talk

Hey Baby. We need to talk ASAP. Please come to the farm when you're off at work. Love Waverly

It was the fourth time that Nicole looked at her phone. Such a message was unusual for Waverly.

Probably Waverly was now ready to talk about the issues she was dealing with. Although she hadn't found a single thing that would have upset Waverly, Nicole was very nervous.

Was it all too much for her and would she leave her? At the moment she was thinking about it, tears appeared in her eyes.

"Keep it together Haught!", said Nicole to herself. Only 20. Minutes left until her shift was over.

Waverly sat at the veranda and thought about the upcoming conversation with Nicole. She was so nervous and apologetic. The kiss was a huge mistake but she had to tell Nicole.

Her guilty conscience grew with every second when she was on the trip. Nicole was so lovely and carrying and it broke her heart when she thought about the fact that she cheated on her.

Waverly wanted it to be over and hoped Nicole wouldn't leave her after this. She didn't know how she would handle it.

In the distance she heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Nicoles police car.

Her heart started to race.

Nicole parked the car right in front of the house and got out of the car.

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks that you came so fast.", said Waverly and knotted her hands nervously.

"Sure, and now I would really like to know what's going on. Because I've no idea.", Nicole walked to Waverly and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Let's get inside, it's freezing cold out here.", she kissed Nicole quickly on her cheek.

Waverly hadn't prepared anything because she was too nervous. Only a pot of coffee was prepared. Waverly filled two mugs with coffee and gave one to Nicole. She sat on the couch and looked very worried.

Waverly sat next to her. The two just looked each other in the eyes as Nicole putted her hand on Waverly's thigh.

"Waves? What is wrong? It's since the day we left the cottage. Did I do something? Please don't exclude me.", she was talking in a very occupied voice.

Waverly had to take a deep breath.

"No, you did nothing. I loved the trip with you. I enjoyed every second with you. You are the best girlfriend. I can't imagine to be with someone else. You planned that all on your own..."

"Actually, I had help...", threw Nicole in.

"See that's what I love about you. You did nearly everything on your own and you point out that you had help? I… I can't...it's...", she stopped talking.

Nicole grabbed her and pulled her closer to hug her. Head on head she started talking.

"Baby...Whatever it is you have to tell me. We'll figure it out together. You know that we are in a relationship? And do you know what that means?", Nicole lifted Waverly's head with her finger as she looked her deep in the eyes.

"It means to be there for each other. I would walk 1.000 Miles to make you happy. When you struggle with something I'll be there to support you. Because this is what a relationship is about. To care about each other. And Waves you are the one person in this world I would die for. When you are unhappy then I'll try to cheer you up. You know that your smile is the most amazing thing in this world? Probably not because you are extraordinary. And I love you...Please never forget that."

Waverly was looking the whole times into Nicole's eyes. As she ended her speech she couldn't hold back her tears. The tears were running down her cheeks fast and without end.

She got up from the couch and walked through the room. Waverly ran through her hair.

"I don't deserve you.", she turned around and saw that Nicole got off the couch, too. Now she was standing next to her. Nicole stretched out her hand and Waverly took it.

"I cheated on you. I kissed Rosita.", she couldn't lift her head to look into Nicoles face.

As she felt Nicole's hand pulling her head up. She looked her in the eyes and she didn't saw anger.

"Waves, it's okay. Please just explain to me what happened.", Waverly couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Did you hear what I said? I kissed Rosita!", Waverly started walking through the room again. Her voice got louder as she said the second part.

"You should be screaming at me and not react like this."

"Waves, calm down." she walked over to her and took her hands again.

"Look at me.", but Waverly did not respond.

"Look at me Waverly Earp!", Nicole's voice got a little louder. Never before had Waverly heard Nicole getting louder, so she finally looked up.

"Waverly Earp I won't leave you just because you kissed Rosita. Yes, that was a mistake but as much as I see you really regret it. And that shows me that you love me and that you are sorry about it. So please listen to me. I am at a part of my life where I can differentiate between a kiss of desire and an accidental kiss caused the current situation. And as I see you weren't out with Rosita again so I think it wasn't a kiss of desire and you won't leave me now?", Nicole was talking very calmly.

Waverly grabbed her face and kissed her fast and deep.

"I... I can't believe you are not angry about me. And to answer your question. No, I didn't enjoy the kiss with Rosita. I only thought about the fact that I cheated on you and what that would make you feel. I wish I could turn back time and could make this kiss undone. God Nicole, I can't lose you.", she hugged her girlfriend and putted her head against her chest.

"You won't lose me, never. I'll follow you anywhere you go. I'll stay here as long as you want me to stay with you. I can imagine us sitting on a veranda talking about our hemorrhoids."

Waverly started laughing about this.

"I really want this but please don't let the hemorrhoids be there.", she laughed as she tried to kiss Nicole on her cheek. But Nicole turned her face and their lips met. They kissed slowly and passionate as this would be their last kiss.

As they separated Nicole pulled her over to the couch and sat down pulling Waverly with her.

Waverly was next to her again but this time there wasn't space between them.

This time Waverly pulled Nicole closer and put her head on hers.

"I love you, Nicole. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. What if we lose each other? Who knows our fate? And the thing is I don't want to be in a world without you. I want to do everything with you. All these kitschy stuff, like traveling to Paris, fighting over our first dog and quarrelling over the color we chose for our bedroom. I would prefer pink at the moment. I want this all with you.", she started smiling as she thought about all these things.

"That sounds awesome. I want this, too. And I promise you I won't leave you.", she sat up and looked deep into Waverly's eyes.

"And if you lose me I want you to move on.", Waverly wanted to say something but Nicole stopped her with a wave.

"Waves I don't want you to become one of these girls who throw their lives away just because their partner isn't around anymore. If I ever die or get sick I want you to move on. Explore the world on your own. I don't want you to be unhappy. You hear me? Yes, it would hurt and I can't imagine the pain and I don't want it to happen because all I say includes the opposite scenario. But there is a huge world who waits to be explored by you and as long I can I'll join you at this adventure, because I love you more than I can say.", Nicole kissed her and laid her head down on her chest.

"Paris sounds amazing with you. I've never been to Europe or even out of Purgatory.", said Waverly while she closed her eyes imagining the trip with Nicole.

"But aunt Gus wanted me to spread my wings and that I go travel. She wanted to give me money, when she sold Shorty's."

"I didn't know that." said Nicole and sat up. "Why didn't you do it. It would have been a great opportunity for you."

"I was distracted by something really important.", she smiled at Nicole and hoped she would understand what she said.

"What was so important that you couldn't leave to spread your wings and find yourself?", asked Nicole pensive.

"It was the start of my most important journey that held me back. Aunt Gus wanted me to spread my wings and to find myself. But when she said that we should listen to our heart and that our live is full of adventures I realized something very significant. And that was the day, when I finally admitted to myself that I don't wanted to be friends with you and the thing in Nedley's office happened.", still when Waverly thought about their first kiss she got goose bumps.

Nicole started to go over Waverly's arm.

"Well then I've probably to write a letter to your aunt which says I'm thank you for you making Waverly realize who she is.", said Nicole smiling from one cheek to another.

"Not aunt Gus made me realize who I am... You made me realize who I really am. And I'll always be thankful for that. You know I liked Champ"; Nicole raised her eyebrows as Waverly continued talking.

"But it was never the way it is with you. With you I can be whatever I want to be, because I know you'll be there to support me. And now I know that I knew from the first moment in Shorty's that I was already attracted to you…"

"Nooooooo. I don't want to hear those stuff in my Livingroom when I'm coming back home. You know I love you Baby girl, but stop this Notebook stuff in front of me.", shouted Wynonna from the door. Waverly hadn't heard her entering the house.

"Hi Wynonna.", said Nicole and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know Haught, nice to see you, too.", Wynonna walked through the house leaving the two alone.

Waverly started to giggle.

"I think we should go to my room and let Wynonna have the Livingroom.", as she finished she kissed Nicole and pulled her of the couch and the two went upstairs.

"Can please someone give me some gum? I have a bad taste in my mouth after seeing these two again.", said Wynonna but more to herself and with a little smile on her face.

At the morning Nicole went for work. The evening and night had been full of talking and understanding each other. At around 2am Nicole fell asleep and Waverly putted a blanket over her and joined her by lying close to her side.

"Okay. I'll go now I've to go home before going to work.", said Nicole kissing Waverly.

"I'll call you later, Baby.", Waverly had a huge smile on her face it was great to know that she finally said Nicole what she did and the things worked out.

"Yes, but today I can't come over, I'm sorry.", she kissed her and left for the door.

But somehow Waverly felt like there was something, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Nicole left and Waverly watched her leaving through the window.

She tapped something on her phone. Waverly saw that she was speaking to someone. Must had been Nedley.

"We need to talk…Fast...Yes...Yes, I know that you are busy, but I need to talk to you. The situation has changed I can't do this anymore. Yes, I'll meet you there...Me, too. Bye."


	5. The End?

It was strange to be back in the city she grew up in, but Nicole had promised she would come to their old favourite place. When she came to the station she asked Nedley if she could have a day of.

"Of course, Nicole. You have been working a lot lately, so take the day of. You want to do something with Waverly again?", asked Nedley.

"No, not today I've to do something very important. I'll go home.", as Nicole said that Nedley's eyebrows raised and he looked questioning at her.

"Everything is okay, but I've to leave now. Till tomorrow Sheriff.", she was already out of the door as she finished the sentence.

She parked her car in front of the restaurant. It's had been a while since she was here the last time.

She entered the restaurant and knew right away where she had to look.

"Hello. It's so nice to see you. How are you?", Nicole was pulled in a tight huge but she pulled away.

"Hello. It's nice to see you, too...Shae.", said Nicole and said down on a chair across from her.

"I haven't heard from you in a while. How is the new job?", Shae looked over to Nicole and was secretly watching her right hand searching for a familiar ring. But Nicole's finger was empty.

"The job is amazing I really love it and it was the right decision to take the job there. I've a lot cases and the people are mostly very friendly. But, how are you?", answered Nicole.

"A lot of sick people. But let's stop this here. We aren't here to talk about our new lives, right?", asked Shae because she wanted to know what Nicole wanted from her.

"Yes, you are right. The thing is...I told you about the girl I met, do you remember?"

"Hm... Waverly? Waverly Ers, yes you mentioned her, when we talked the last time.", she replied fast.

"Earp. Her name is Waverly Earp. And she is the reason I wanted to talk to you. Because I know we are still married and yes, I know that you said you wouldn't get divorced because you haven't given up on this already. But this is what i want to ask you...I want the divorce.", said Nicole very calm.

Shae had to take a deep breath. Somehow, she knew that was the reason why Nicole called her, but to hear it was a different thing.

"Somehow I knew this was the reason you wanted to talk to me. But before I decide about the divorce I want to know some things on my own.", Shae was playing with something on her finger. Nicole recognized that she was still wearing their wedding rings.

"You still wear it?". asked Nicole surprised.

"Yeah...You know it wasn't just fun for me to marry you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But then things went wrong and you just ran away into a different city. We spoke three times with each other the whole time. Do you know how I fell?", Shae looked over to Nicole. She listened were carefully and thought about the things Shae said. Of course, was she right, that she ran away from her but Nicole always thought that they both felt the same way about this wedding.

Nicole started talking:" Shae the wedding meant something to me, I swear but you said to me that you felt the same way as me, when I left. It's not like I just left a note and was gone the next day. When I left we were already separated for like 2. months and we talked about the situation."

Shae turned her head down taking a deep breath.

"Nicole, I let you go because I thought you would come back and we would work things out together. but then you called me and told me that you met someone special and that you are falling in love with her. I didn't know her but somehow, I hated her, because you sounded so happy on the phone. I was jealous and when you would have asked me at this point if I would get divorced, I would have said no.", Shae looked up and looked straight in Nicole's eyes. Nicole didn't know that Shae was feeling this way and how should she had known.

"Shae...I had no idea that you felt this way. But I can't come back to you this will never happen. I loved you but you have to admit that we married in a fever not thinking about the consequences. And when you would have told me earlier how you feel about all this, I would have told you exactly the same thing. I love Waverly. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I can't lie to her anymore. She freaked out because she kissed another girl and thought I would leave her because of this. And I hide that I'm still married? That is wrong and I don't want it anymore. I'm asking you: Would you please accept that we get divorced.", she was talking calmly and friendly, there was no anger or anything like this.

"Please tell me something about your Waverly.", Shae grabbed the menu and started reading in it.

"Where should I start? She is amazing. You know I don't want to hurt you but she is the love of my life. I can imagine my whole life with her. And she just came out for me and she said that she discovered it because of me. Because of her I want to be a better human. You just want her to be happy because this seems like the most important thing in the world; Her being happy. When I just think about her finding out me being married, it just really scares me. And she is so beautiful and at the same time very smart. You can talk with her about anything you want and this is beautiful. Coming to her is like coming home from a long day at work. You probably understand now why I wanted to talk to you.", asked Nicole with a worried face.

Shae looked up from the menu and putted it away folding her hands.

"I see that you love her and I understand that you want to get divorced. Yes you are right we married in a fever and probably was it a mistake but you know my parents and how they are, they won't understand. And I will always love you even when we get divorced but I'll do it because she can give you something I couldn't give you and that's the reason why you ran away from me. However, when you really want this I'll do it Nicole. I just hope you'll be happy with her and I truly wish it for you.", she talked truthful and not a little angry.

"Thank you Shae I really appreciate this. And somehow, I will always love you, too. And if you need help to explain to your parents I'll help you, just call me.", Nicole stretched her hand so that she could squeeze Shae's hand.

"No, I'll do it on my own but thanks for offering your help. Okay, so I'll talk to my lawyer and I will lead everything in the way. We were separated for nearly a year now so i think it'll be done fast. And I hope you'll get what you want.", Shae pressed Nicole's hand for a last time and pulled her hand away. As she pulled her hand away Nicole recognized something in her own hand and saw that Shae's ring layer in her hand.

"But it's your ring, Shae."

"I know but this one owns you and you can do with it whatever you want, I don't want to keep it.", Shae looked in Nicole's eyes.

"Thanks Shae, for everything.", Nicole got up and hugged her quick but warmly.

"What do you want to do next?", asked Shae a started to put on her jacket.

Nicole didn't answer and just smiled wide from on cheek to another.

Waverly was still thinking about the situation at the morning as she arrived at the station. She wanted to help Dolls and Wynonna with some stuff, when she ran into Nedley.

"Woho...carefully Waverly.", snorted Nedley.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, I was in thoughts."

"About Nicole? Is something with her? She seemed a little agitated when she asked me to take the day off.", replied Nedley with raised eyebrows.

"Wait...Nicole wanted to take a day off. She never does anything like this and she hasn't told me.", Waverly was surprised. So there was really something going on with her. But what was it? Was it because of the kiss with Rosita and she was hiding her sadness and anger before Waverly.

"Oh, I didn't know she hadn't told you. I'm sorry. But she'll be okay. She is tough.", Nedley put a hand on Waverly's shoulder, trying to cheer her up.

Waverly walked over to Dolls and Wynonna and ran into a discussion what they should order for lunch.

"Earp we can't eat Tacos all day. If I eat one more Taco I'll start looking like on. That isn't funny at all.", said Dolls looking amused at Wynonna.

"But I really, really want a Taco.", pleaded Wynonna.

Waverly crossed the room and sat down at a table. Wynonna joined her.

"Hey Baby girl, what's going on? You look worried. Everything okay?", asked Wynonna and sat at the table.

"No… I don't know. Nedley just told me that Nicole took a day off and she hadn't told me. She was strange this morning, much colder than I actually know her. Wynnona what if she just pretended to be okay with the kiss.", Waverly's eyes filled with tears as her phone rang.

She looked at her phone and a confused look appeared on her face.

"Hello...Yes...Yes she is here. What is it? Oh okay, yes I'll do it, wait a minute.", Wynonna left the room with a totally confused Waverly in it.

A few moments later she entered the room and came to Waverly.

"That was Nicole. She wants me to drive you somewhere. And we should go in three hours. I just wanted you to know that.", Wynonna walked away and screamed out.

"Dolls! Tacos, now. Or you have to go to jail because you murdered me with starvation!"

What just happened? Waverly had no idea. Why would Nicole called Wynonna and asked her to bring Waverly somewhere. This whole situation was curious. Three hours until she would knew what Nicole was up to, but the time as running slowly and she couldn't concentrate on anything.

"You can't focus, huh?", asked Dolls and stood next to Waverly.

"No, I can't I'm so sorry Dolls.", Dolls saw that Waverly glanced over to the clock, hanging on the wall.

"It won't run faster when you look over every two seconds.", but waverly didn't even listen to him.

A little while later Wynonna entered the room and came over to Waverly's desk.

"So, Baby girl, are you ready?"

"Hm... What?", she looked up.

"It's time we have to go. Pack your stuff and we'll be rolling in a few minutes.", she patted Waverly's cheek.

A few moments later Waverly found herself in the Jeep and Wynonna drove out of the city.

"Nicole told me where to drive you and that you would know where to go. I haven't more information.", she saw the look on Waverly's face.

"Hey, it will be fine, don't worry."

An hour later the Jeep stopped at a familiar place.

"Wait...I know this place. If been here with Nicole, when we made the tour with her bike.

Her cottage isn't far away.", Waverly got excited and jumped of the Jeep.

"Nicole said you would know the way, so I'm going to leave you now. Be careful baby girl.", Wynonna started the engine and drove away.

Waverly remembered the way to the cottage, it hadn't been long since the last time she was here.

It started to get dark and the cottage looked again like it was out of a fairytale.

Through the windows came a warm shine of light. Waverly walked to the door and knocked, but nobody opened. She looked closer and saw a note pinned at the door.

 _ **Get inside and follow the hints. The way lets to the fire, will you find it?**_

Waverly thought for a moment and entered the cottage. She looked around and thought about the hint. _The way lets to the fire._ Her look brushed the fire place and she walked over.

At the mental shell was another hint.

 _ **You can use me to rest and you can use me to stay, I'll be in the ground floor do you have a guess?**_

Waverly thought about this hint and remembered the bedroom next to the bathroom. She walked to the room and opened the door. As she looked at the bed she saw a box with a letter on it. She grabbed the letter and read it.

 _ **Put me on and you'll see the beauty is to be seen. The last hint will show you the way if you find the stars will guide your way. Near the stars you'll find me.**_

She opened the box and found a beautiful blue dress and of course it was the right size.

When she was finished Waverly thought about the last hint. She loved this game and she loved Nicole for preparing it. _**Near the stars you'll find me.**_

"The balcony!", screamed Waverly and jumped off the bed. She literally ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom with the hinged doors. She slowly opened the doors and was shocked.

"Hey Baby.", Nicole came over and kissed her softly on her cheek.

Behind Nicole was table with flowers, candles and some food. But the whole balcony was filled with roses and wind lights. the wind lights were burning and dived the balcony in a warm light.

"What is this?", Waverly was so surprised and shocked at the same time she couldn't speak properly.

"This Baby is something important to me. So please sit down.", Nicole pulled out a chair so that Waverly could sit on it.

"I heard you took a day off. What happened?"

"I had to do something but it's alright, don't worry.", she smiled over to Waverly.

"Before we start to eat I would like to say something.", Nicole seemed nervous, which was unusual for her.

"Waves...I have been thinking about some stuff lately and we have been through a lot. And yesterday you told me you kissed Rosita…", Waverly interrupted her and said:" I'm still so sorry…", but Nicole lifted her hand to stop her talking.

"I know. But please let me talk...You told me you kissed Rosita and you were so worried to lose me. But I have to tell you, you will never lose me, baby. Since the very first moment I was addicted to you. I don't know what you did to me, but I wanted to be with you so badly, you have no idea how I felt to see you with champ and recognize that I probably never would have a chance. But then we spend time together and you started to discover who you are and I was so proud of you. And I'm still proud of you. Then we started this journey together and I love every second with you. BUt the last few days I have realized that you fear to lose me and I have to say I fear it too to lose you.", she took Waverly's hand in hers.

"Waver, I love you. With all of my heart. You are truly the love of my life and I hope you feel the same way. I want to come mhome to you after a long day at work. I want to build a home with you and even spend some crazy christmas with you and your family, even when we have to eat Donuts for christmas, because Wynonna loves them.", Waverly started to smile.

"Buying a dog, fighting over the movie we see at the evening, quarreling about the dishes, being jealous of other people talking to you. All these things are my imagination with you. Because...Waves you are my future. You'll never lose me. And I love you.", Nicole got up and searched something next to her at the table. She was wearing a beautiful red dress.

The two looked deep in each other's eyes as Nicole went down on one knee, pulling up a little box. As she opened it, it revealed a beautiful ring.

"Waverly Earp. Will you marry me?"


End file.
